The present invention relates to an adjustable saddle applicable in particular but not exclusively to motorcycles in general.
Traditional saddles for motorcycles are usually composed of a padded portion, usually manufactured from polyurethane foam and of support/attachment means of the saddle to the chassis or frame of the motorcycle. In addition to the traditional saddles, supplied as standard with the respective motorcycle and usually lacking adjustment systems, numerous types of so-called “comfort” saddles are currently present on the market, which are supplied as a subsequent aftermarket product or, in some cases, directly fitted on the motorcycle during the manufacture thereof.
The various types of so-called “comfort” saddles currently on sale differ in the specific function they perform. In fact saddles exist which can be lowered or raised compared to the basic saddle fitted as standard on the motorcycle. The variation of the position in height of the saddle in relation to the chassis or frame of the motorcycle may be obtained by simply using padding of greater or lesser thickness. In such case, a new saddle must be bought provided with the padding of the desired thickness whenever the height of the saddle needs to be adjusted.
Alternatively, the variation of the position in height of the saddle in relation to the chassis or frame of the motorcycle may be obtained by mechanical adjustment systems having various positions, or by acting on the support buffers of the saddle. However, both the mechanical adjustment systems of the height and intervention on the support buffers may cause the loss of coupling of the saddle to the underlying parts of the motorcycle (frame, plastic chassis, etc).
Other types of so-called “comfort” saddles currently on sale are designed, precisely, to improve the comfort of the motorcycle rider and/or passenger. Consequently saddles exist with gel inserts in the padding, heating means inserted in said padding, padding of variable density and so forth. In this case too, therefore, the user is forced to choose a new saddle each time depending on his/her specific comfort requirements.
The purpose of the present invention is consequently to make an adjustable saddle, applicable in particular but not exclusively to motorcycles in general, which is able to resolve the drawbacks mentioned above of the prior art in an extremely simple, economical and particularly functional manner.
In detail, it is a purpose of the present invention to make an adjustable saddle for motorcycles able to offer numerous possibilities of adjustment and customisation without the need to replace said saddle.
Another purpose of the present invention is to make an adjustable saddle for motorcycles wherein the adjustment and customisation operations are simple and intuitive.
Another purpose of the present invention to make an adjustable saddle for motorcycles which makes it possible to choose and modify at any moment both the height of the seat, and the level of comfort for the rider and/or passenger, as well as to reinstate any variations of the height and level of comfort following prolonged use of the saddle.
A further purpose of the present invention to make an adjustable saddle for motorcycles which always guarantees the correct coupling of said saddle to the various parts of the motorcycle (chassis/frame).
Another purpose of the present invention to make an adjustable saddle for motorcycles which guarantees the rider and passenger the same degree of safety as the “standard” saddle, fitted to the motorcycle during its manufacture.
These purposes according to the present invention are achieved by making an adjustable addle, applicable in particular but not exclusively to motorcycles in general, as disclosed.
Further characteristics of the invention are highlighted in the dependent claims, which form an integral part of the present description.
The characteristics and advantages of an adjustable saddle for motorcycles according to the present invention will be more clearly comprehensible from the description below, made by way of a non-limiting example, with reference to the appended schematic drawings, wherein: